Spooks
by rock my tartan socks
Summary: When Hermione Moves house to proect her from the spooks, she finds our favourite blond isnt his steryotype
1. Aurthor's Note

Ok. This is just a little note to tell you about the story before I get it underway.  
  
Title:  
  
The title spooks, spooks means secret service, in the wizarding world it means the death eaters. Does anyone but me get that?  
  
Summary:  
  
When Hermione Moves house to protect her from the "Spooks" of the wizarding world, she finds one Blondie isn't what he seems. Will contain nudity, sex, language so I suggest not for the kiddies.  
  
So hope u like it  
  
Luv yaz all  
  
lexy 


	2. Spooks: Move

Hmm.. The start of my new fic and ive already got 1 review!!!! I'm excited!!! So lets get 2 it then  
  
+++++  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open as a strong beam of morning light came streaming through the window. It took a while to register what was happening, spooks.. That was the last night she would ever spend in her birth home. They were moving, moving for protection, moving from the Spooks.  
  
They weren't ghosts hell knows!! They were anything but ghosts. They were the eaters of death, the very scum that walked the earth, the formerly named death eaters. It was Dumbledore's choice to call them by the name of spooks, Hermione still remembered the twinkle in her eye when she pointed out to the order that death eaters didn't actually eat dead people, they would haunt our fears, dreams very thoughts, so we call them spooks now.  
  
She clambered out of bed, into the kitchen via the toilet, ate breakfast and went back upstairs to get dressed. She dressed in dark blue and bleached jeans, a pink mesh top wit a little black t-shirt over the top that said "Slap my ass and call me Spanky". It was very un-Hermione, which was exactly the point. She didn't want the spooks to recognise her.  
  
The moving van arrived at nine o'clock. And started loading on boxes. They were moving to Bromsgrove, Birmingham. It was pretty close to their house in lempstershire. They were moving to a pretty large and modern house, rendered and painted a sharp grey with iron fittings. It had a heated pool out the back and her room was upstairs with her new iron queen-sized bed with bright green hangings. If the spooks came into the house, there was nothing to say that this was Hermione 'mudblood' granger's room  
  
They drove up their new drive way two hours later. There was a grassy paddock on one side of the house, and large white mansion stood alone on the other side. It was majestic with large white iron gates and a large 'M' in the centre. She spent an hour exploring the house and then decided to go for a swim in the pool. She changed into a bright blue bikini and headed out. It was pretty cold in the pool so she floated around on her ring.  
  
"Hey Granger, mind if I join you for a swim" came the voice Hermione knew all to well. She looked over and spotted Draco Malfoy, Born Spook, leaning on the railing of one of his many balconies. 


	3. Spooks:Different

Wow!!!! I got 2 reviews!!!! I'm going well. Thanks to Felton's gurl, u rock!!! Ok then, if you see me do this *writing* then it is the persons thoughts, I think this whole story is in Hermione's pov so its pretty simple +++++  
  
"NO Malfoy, you cant come and swim in my pool, get your father to buy you one!" Hermione yelled in disgust.  
  
"My father is dead granger, and the ministry took away our family fortune to compensate for Spook attacks" he said and lowered in head.  
  
"oh, sorry, hang on, how do you know about the spooks?" her said while being sorry and astounded at the same time.  
  
"I know because I'm used to be a spy for Dumbledore, but my father found out, so he's dead now, I'm happy, so can I come and swim in your pool now?" he asked with not a smirk but a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah I spose Malfoy, but I'm protected so its impossible for you to tell voldemort were I am if you are a spook" she replied and got out of the pool and onto the red and green striped hammock.  
  
Five minutes later, Malfoy straddled the brick wall, and then jumped down like a cat onto the grass. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Shove up Granger, there's room for two on that weird muggle thing that looks sort of like a bed" he stated  
  
"It's called a hammock dumbass" she said and rolled over onto her stomach.  
  
"Shut up. I'm supposed to take muggle studies but I usually wag it" he said and lay down on his side, facing Hermione with his head resting in his hand.  
  
"What ever Malfoy" she said dreamily and laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
+++++  
  
They were surrounded by a wall of cliffs. The heavy black cloaked spooks were appearing scattered around the top of the wall. The sky was filled with blinding green light as people fell, dead, all around her.  
  
She ran, ran as hard as she could, the cliffs were pretty steep but jagged rocks stuck out, so she could climb. She was a meter away from the top of the cliffs when she felt an arm around her....  
  
+++++  
  
She woke to the hot sun gleaming brightly in her eyes. There was a muscular arm around her waist. Malfoy's arm. It seemed he had drifted off as well. she got up and staggered backwards away from him.  
  
*Why had she let him into her house, her back yard, her hammock????? Holy shit!! Was she really that stupid? What would Harry and Ron say? Scrap that, what would the whole of Hogwarts say? He had tormented her for six years and then he just walked right into her house and made himself at home. *  
  
"FUCK" she yelled and immediately put her hand over her mouth "Oh shit, I said fuck, oh crap I said shit and fuck" she whispered under her breath.  
  
There was a splash from across the yard and she turned to see Malfoy's head surfacing the water.  
  
"Out Malfoy" she said sternly, and walking over to him  
  
"Pardon granger" he said simply  
  
"I said, get out of my pool, get out of my yard, take your pansy ass out of my life and back to where you came from!! I can't just let you in here, I don't know you, you don't know me, you're my enemy and I'm yours, so just go" she said and pointed her finger towards his mansion  
  
"Well then, if I apologise for all the shit ive done to you, can I stay in your pool? We are in a heat wave and I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a spook..." he said and looked at her with pleading eyes  
  
"it doesn't work like that Malfoy, you may not be a spook but that doesn't mean I need to like you, just because snape is in the order, it doesn't mean I like him either so get out, and if your hot, then go buy a freezer" she said firmly  
  
"Whats a freezer?" he inquired and climbed out of the pool  
  
"It's a thing that keeps thing cold, accio ice" she said and an ice tray came whizzing into her outstretched hand.  
  
"Here" she said and passed him the tray  
  
"ooooooh cold, thanks Hermione" he stated and swooped down and kissed her on the cheek before scrambling back over the fence and doing a little skip to his door.  
  
"Ok then, that was different" she said, stunned before flopping backwards and splashing into the pool 


	4. Spooks:Letters

A/N: here we go a new chapter finally, sorry for the lack of updates but ive been so busy! I'm making it that I will update 1 story per week, but more if I have spare time, k?  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke at ten to ten on Wednesday morning; she still had 3 more weeks of Holidays left and 3 more weeks of living next door to Malfoy. It wasn't that she didn't mind, quite the contrary, it was good to have an acquaintance to keep you occupied and that was all Malfoy was, an acquaintance, at least that was all her mind wanted it to be, pity that her heart told her different.  
  
She scrambled out of bed and stood on t thick letter on the floor it was next to a thin letter that she hadn't stoodened on. She picked up the thick one first; it was from Hogwarts, judging by the seal on the back. It read:  
  
Dear Ms Granger  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Head Girl this year, For safety precautions, you will be transferred to Hogwarts on the 7th along with the Head boy. Please arrive by the floo Network, chimney 'Hogwarts Great Hall'. Once there please leave your trunk as it will be escorted to the New Head Boy/Girl dormitories and proceed to the headmasters office.  
  
The Head Boy this year will of course be Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, even though, Gryffindor and Slytherin are assumed enemies, you will have to act civil to each other at all times or the head position will be revoked from the both of you.  
  
This year's book list has been enclosed.  
  
***  
  
Hermione finished reading the booklist and took out her head girl badge.  
  
"Ironic" she muttered, the last and supposedly best year at Hogwarts was to be spent in the company of Malfoy. I really should start calling him Draco; she muttered his name and was surprised how easily it rolled off of her tongue.  
  
She bent down and picked up the thin letter fro the wooden floor. It had a bush green coloured 'M' seal on it and she immediately realised it must be from Draco. It was quite short but read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I just received the booklist and stuff, congrats on your head girl placement, I cant believe we are also stuck together for the rest of the year! Lol, when are you going to Diagon Alley? We should go together, there wont be anyone from Hogwarts there yet coz its still early in the hols, I'm leaving at 10:30 so if you want to go, just pop over here and we can floo there.  
  
Cya  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
***  
  
It was considerably less formal then the envelope that she had received it in. She hadn't planned anything for the day so decided to go with Draco, so she quickly got dressed in another of her totally-un-Hermione outfits, this time it consistered of knee length tartan socks, a short tartan skirt, a green collared t-shirt and a tie around her waist. She admired herself in the mirror, it suited her but it wasn't her style. But she still went down stairs and out the door to Malfoy's House/Mansion.  
  
Hermione opened the gates and preceded up the path to the large oak door, she rapped the large serpent shaped knocked and waited for it to be opened. There was a loud creak and the doors opened, then there was a long high pitched squeaking that sounded like something was trying to speak, but the squeaking was so distorted that you couldn't make out the words. Hermione looked around for a sign of who had opened the door. She looked down and realised that the high pitched squeaking was coming from a mouldy looking house elf.  
  
"You must be Ms Granger" said a sooth female voice fro the top of the stairs, it was Nacissa Malfoy.  
  
Hermione shook her head and stepped in side.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ms Malfoy" Hermione said politely  
  
"Yes, ive heard a lot about you, Draco is waiting in the Drawing room" Said Nacissa smiling.  
  
Hermione followed Nacissa to the Drawing room were she was met with Draco in a white muggle cap, a white polo shirt and baggy white pants, Hermione had never seen anything more hotter then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shall we head off then" he said and held out his hand  
  
"Of course" replied Hermione and Draco got out a sachet of floo powder, chucked it on the fire. The flames turned green and they both stepped in.  
  
"Gringotts" yelled Draco and they started spinning. They started to slow down and landed with a thud on the rough marble floor.  
  
"Hermione?" said a recognisable voice.  
  
'Oh shite' she muttered  
  
*** Hmmm... That's all 4 now, it should be updated soon, but it's my Birthday on Friday and ive got homework. I based Draco's outfit on one of the Tom Felton pictures I have, and Hermione's outfit on my usual dress style. Plz review! And include ne ideas u hav 4 this story 


End file.
